Après midi
by Catirella
Summary: I Série Petit OS : Numéro 87 I ... Cela aurait pu être un après midi comme un autre, mais... YAOI


Titre : **Après-midi**

**Auteur**** :** Catirella

Disclamer : Ils ne sont pas à moi. Quel dommage ! J'ai pourtant tout fait pour ! Mais ils ne veulent pas les donner ou même les prêter au Japon… M'en fous ! Je les pique quand même, Na !

Genre : _**Série de petits OS… Les situations au hasard de la vie donc AU et OOC bien sûr… **_(Number 87) …

_Bêta, Siashini_ :

_Plaisir, amour, beaucoup d'amour même...  
Voilà un petit OS parfait en ce premier jour d'avril.  
Merci Cat ‼_

**Note de Catirella (l'auteur)** :  
_Ecrit le 31 mars 2008 en soirée.  
Mis en ligne le mardi 1 avril 2008 à 13h._

Petit OS du mardi **- 13**…

Je suis désolée de mon silence durant ces 15 jours.  
J'ai appris le décès d'une ex-collègue et n'ayant déjà pas le moral cela n'a pas aidé pour les idées.  
J'ai écrit ce texte à la volée hier en soirée.  
Bonne lecture à vous.  
Bisou,  
**_Catirella_**

**_-_**

– **Série des petits One Shot du mardi **–

Est-il vraiment utile de le préciser maintenant ? … **OS court**

**_-_**

_J'ai répondu à toutes les reviews pour l'OS numéro 86 du mardi 18 mars 2008 et juste au cas ou..._

" Merci à... **lisou52** - **natakukazuki** - **Babel56** - **Tsuda** - **Lysanea** - **Shinigami's Bride** - **cristalsky** - **LN** - **Coquillette** - **kela1202** - **SNT59** - **x-Shinigami-x** - **yaone-kami** - **phoenix** - **mimi** - **caro06** - **L'ange gardien** - **littledidi11** - **marnie02** et **haevenly**… Mais aussi à tous ceux qui lisent mais m'en laissent pas pour diverses raisons ou qui l'on fait mais trop tard par rapport à la mise en ligne du mardi... "

_**Catirella**_

_**GW**_

_Pour info, certains ne le sauraient pas, mais nous n'avons pas le droit de répondre aux reviews via les fictions…_

* * *

**Après-midi**

* * *

- Où ton frère est-il encore passé ?

- Heuuuuuu…

- Solo.

- Ben il a dit qu'il revenait vite.

Heero soupire et ferme les yeux. Solo Maxwell le dernier de la portée maxilienne âgé de 7 ans. Étrange mélange de ses aînés. Aussi blond que sa grande sœur Hélène avec de grands yeux bleus, mais aussi espiègle que son grand frère Duo, qui à lui seul peu retourner une maison en moins de 10 minutes.

- Solo je ne vais pas te gronder ou te punir, j'ai besoin de savoir où est Duo.

Solo penche la tête sur le côté et affiche un sourire digne de son grand frère.

- Pourquoi ? Tu dois aussi le garder comme moi ? Il a fait une bêtise et tu vas lui donner la fessée comme maman le fait ?

Heero soulève un sourcil en fixant Solo.

- Duo reçoit encore la fessée à 18 ans ?

Le sourire de Solo s'agrandit.

- Nan… Mais moi si encore lorsque je fais une grosse bêtise.

Heero ne peut s'empêcher de rendre son sourire à Solo.

- Je ne vais pas donner de fessée à Duo… _Bien que parfois ce n'est pas l'envie qui me démange ! _… Il m'avait promis quelque chose cette après-midi.

- Oooh… C'est pour cela qu'il est sorti par la fenêtre alors et j'ai pas compris ce que tu as dit tout bas .

- Kuso.

- Hein ! C'est quoi ce mot ?

Heero se mord la lèvre.

- Rien. Ce n'est pas un mot pour les enfants.

- C'est un gros mot alors ?

Heero soupire et pense très fort, que ce gosse avait passé trop de temps avec Duo étant petit.

- Oui… Il a dit quand il allait renter ?

- Nan.

Heero fronça les sourcils et dit en serrant les dents :

- Je vais le tuer.

- Je croyais que tu n'allais pas le frapper !

Heero excédé bascula la tête en arrière les yeux fermés.

- _Et dire qu'il n'était que 13 heures de l'après-midi._

Solo baissa les yeux et fit une petite moue tristounette.

- Tu es fâché contre moi ?

Heero après un nouveau soupir regarda Solo avec un sourire et lui tendit les bras. Solo se précipita sur Heero et se blottit dans son cou lorsqu'il fut hissé contre le torse de son baby-sitter.

- Je ne suis pas fâché contre toi, par contre ton grand frère va entendre parler du pays lorsqu'il rentrera.

- Duo va être puni. Chouette alors.

Dans un haussement de sourcils Heero sourit en coin à la réaction de Solo.

- On fait une partie de petits chevaux ?

- VOUI…

Heero déposa un bisou sur la joue de Solo avant de prendre la direction de la salle de jeux.

**- 3 petites heures plus tard -**

- JE SUIS… Ouille ouille ouille… Heero lâche mon oreille.

Heero fixait Duo les sourcils grondeurs et Duo déglutit en faisant une tentative de fuite. Tentative qui se solda par un échec.

- Je peux savoir où tu étais ?

- Tu n'es pas ma nounou Heero. Lâches mon oreille tu vas finir par me l'arracher.

- Je veux une réponse.

Duo fronça à son tour les sourcils.

- Cela ne te regarde pas.

- Vraiment ! … Bien.

Heero rendit sa liberté à la pauvre oreille toute rouge de Duo, qui se la frotta immédiatement pour calmer la douleur. Puis Heero retourna dans la cuisine où se trouvait Solo pour prendre son goûté. Après avoir regardé Heero quitter le hall d'entrée en colère, Duo le suivit pratiquement en le collant.

- Ooh tu as fait un gâteau au chocolat.

- Duo elle a quoi ton oreille ?

- Rien, Aiiiiie… Ben pourquoi j'y ai pas le droit moi ?

Duo se frottait la main droite à présent. Main claquée par Heero lorsqu'il avait voulu prendre une part de gâteau. Solo avait affiché un sourire immense immédiatement.

- T'es puni.

Duo fixa son petit frère comme s'il avait la varicelle.

- Hein ! Pourquoi ?

- Tu t'es carataté par la fenêtre.

Heero le reprit pendant qu'il lui servait un verre de jus de pomme

- Carapater.

- Ça veut dire quoi caratater alors ?

- Rien du tout.

- Ah.

- **HÉ** **OH, je suis là.**

Seul Solo reporta son attention à son grand frère.

- Ben on le sait, pourquoi tu cries ?

Duo le nez retroussé fusilla son petit frère du regard.

- Vous m'avez ignoré et je veux savoir pourquoi je serais puni.

- Je viens de te le dire.

- **Solo je m'adressais à l'iceberg de service là.**

- Houla ! Naufrage à l'horizon… Heero, je peux aller finir mon gâteau devant la télé s'il te plaît ?

- Hn… Mais tu manges celui-ci au-dessus de l'assiette.

- Vi, merci Heero.

Duo tel un gamin n'avait pas quitté des yeux son petit frère et ce jusqu'à ce qu'il quitte la pièce. À peine eut-il tourné la tête vers Heero qu'il se prit une tape à l'arrière du crâne.

- AIIIIIIE… Mais tu vas arrêter de me frapper à la fin ?

- Alors arrête de te comporter comme un enfant de 5 ans. Solo n'y est pour rien si tu es puni.

- Ce petit monstre n'attend que cela depuis que j'ai eu 18 ans, il rêve de me voir recevoir la fessée.

Heero faillit se craquer le cou en regardant Duo en affichant un air d'interrogation.

- C'est une obsession ou quoi chez vous ?

- De quoi ?

- Solo m'a demandé si j'allais te donner une fessée.

- **Sale gosse.**

- **Duo.**

Duo soupira et prit place sur la chaise qu'avait quittée Solo.

- Il ne comprend pas pourquoi il est le seul à la recevoir lorsqu'il dépasse les bornes. J'ai eu beau lui dire que moi aussi j'y avais eu droit, il dit qu'il est comme Saint-Thomas. Qu'il ne croit qu'en ce qu'il voit… Heero je peux avoir un morceau de gâteau ?

- Non.

- Allez steulpait.

- Hors de question, tu m'as laissé en plan cette après-midi. Tu m'avais promis Duo.

Duo poussa un long soupir et posant son menton sur ses bras qu'il avait croisés sur la table.

- Je suis désolé, mais j'ai dû sortir pour aller faire un truc urgent.

- C'est bien. Tu n'auras pas de gâteau.

Duo fit une tentative de petit chat perdu, mais Heero fit comme s'il n'avait rien vu. Duo vexé, se releva et quitta la pièce en pestant contre lui et son petit frère.

Heero une fois seul, soupira et rejoint Solo qui était fasciné par un dessin animé. Il avait suffit de 15 minutes pour que Solo soûle en débit de paroles en commentant l'animé. Donc c'est ainsi qu'Heero se retrouva derrière la porte close de la chambre de Duo, une assiette contenant une part de gâteau dans la main droite et un verre de lait frais dans la gauche.

Il toqua comme il put à la porte et n'obtenant pas de réponse, après un énième soupir, enclencha la poignée de la porte avec son coude en faisant attention de ne pas faire tomber le précieux gâteau au chocolat.

Il trouva Duo allongé sur son lit, lui tournant le dos. Après avoir posé ce qu'il avait dans les mains, Heero s'assit sur le lit. Duo se mordit la lèvre et soupira de bien-être lorsqu'une main vient lui caresser les cheveux.

- Tu boudes ?

- Tu m'as puni.

- Tu m'as lâchement abandonné.

- Je n'avais pas prévu ce contretemps. Je passerai tout le week-end à venir avec toi.

- Ce n'est pas pareil. Je voulais que ce soit cette après-midi que nous passions ensemble.

Duo tourna la tête vers Heero tout en laissant le reste de son corps sur le côté

- Toi, moi et le monstre.

Heero fronça aussitôt les sourcils.

- Ton petit frère n'est pas un monstre et s'il est comme cela c'est sûrement dû à une influence Duoalienne qui gravite autour de lui depuis sa naissance.

- Hey !

Heero en signe de paix passa sa main sous le haut de Duo à la base de ses reins.

- **AAAaah me touches pas. **

- … ! …

Heero s'était figé et avait retiré immédiatement sa main. Quant à Duo il s'était redressé d'un coup de son lit et se trouvait maintenant à l'opposé d'Heero.

- Duo c'est quoi ce pansement ?

Duo sourit timidement à Heero en se mordant la lèvre et se tordant les doigts, dansant d'un pied sur l'autre. Heero savait que lorsque Duo se comportait ainsi c'était pour 2 raisons.

Soit il avait fait une grosse bêtise.

Soit il avait peur de sa réaction.

Heero sans savoir pourquoi, commençait à rentrer dans une colère noire.

- **Duo que signifie ce pansement que tu n'avais pas ce matin.**

Duo afficha une moue adorable et revient sur son lit en se positionnant à genoux en face d'Heero.

- Ne me crie pas dessus steuplait… Embrasse-moi.

- Non, je veux une explication et ce n'est pas la peine de me regarder avec ses yeux là, tu n'auras pas de baiser.

Duo chouina et réussit habilement à se blottir contre le torse d'Heero, qui lui ne savait pas où poser ses mains dans le dos de Duo, sous peine de lui faire à nouveau mal.

- Duo, je veux…

- Je t'aime tu sais ?

Heero fut déstabilisé par ce que venait de lui dire Duo.

- Duo, je…

- Je sais qu'aujourd'hui cela fait 2 ans que nous sortons ensemble, 2 années où tu me supportes, moi, ma natte, mon blabla continuel, mes petits sauts d'humeur telle une fille, ma bêtises aussi… Heero, je… Je me suis fait faire un tatouage.

- **QUOI !**

Duo avait anticipé le hurlement de son amant, en fermant les yeux très fort tout en grimaçant.

Puis ce fut le silence et l'attente…

Heero soupira une fois de plus et caressa de nouveau la chevelure de Duo.

- Pourquoi ?

- Tu n'arrêtes pas de me dire que tu trouvais très sensuel un tatouage au creux des reins. J'ai voulu te faire ce petit cadeau comme toi tu avais fait l'année passée.

Heero ne put retenir un autre soupir. Duo s'en mordit la lèvre, tout en câlinant doucement de sa joue gauche celle d'Heero pour se faire pardonner.

- Duo, tu n'aimes pas les aiguilles et là tu t'es fait faire un tatouage.

Nouveau silence.

- Baka.

- _Même pas vrai._

Heero sourit et décolla son koala personnel de son torse pour lui donner le baiser demandé quelques instants plus tôt. Duo ferma les yeux en soupirant de contentement. Il profita pleinement de ce premier baiser de l'après-midi. Puis Heero posa son front sur celui de Duo. Ses yeux se voulaient grondeurs, mais le regard irradiant le bonheur de son amant, lui fit perdre le peu de colère qu'il subsistait en lui.

- Petit démon.

- Je suis ton petit démon et toi tu es mon Dieu du sexe.

- DUO !

- Ben quoi ! Solo n'est pas là. Il est où d'ailleurs le monstre ?

- Devant les animés, il m'a soûlé autant que toi lorsque l'on regarde un film ensemble.

Duo arbora un magnifique sourire.

- Ce n'est pas un Maxwell mâle pour rien.

- Je plains ta mère.

- T'inquiètes, elle a mâté mon père depuis le temps qu'ils sont mariés.

Heero leva un sourcil et Duo fronça le nez.

- Je crois que je vais avoir une discussion avec elle lorsqu'elle rentrera du travail ce soir.

- HEY, JE TE L'INTERDIS… Ce soir tu es à moi et rien qu'a moi.

- Vraiment ?

- Oui.

- Hum, programme très alléchant… Et je peux savoir ce que tu t'es fait tatouer ?

Duo rougit.

- Il est tout petit tu sais. Je devais le faire faire ce week-end, mais une personne s'est désistée cette après-midi et c'est pour cela que je suis sorti en cachette, mais Solo m'a grillé. J'avais déjà pratiquement franchi la fenêtre lorsqu'il a pointé le bout de son nez.

- Et heureusement, car je t'aurais cherché partout et je me serais inquiété.

Duo se pinça les lèvres et se trouva retrouva tout penaud d'un coup.

- Je n'avais pas pensé à cela, je suis désolé.

- Hn… Alors ce tatouage, c'est quoi ?

- Ton prénom en japonais.

- _Duo !_

L'émotion submergea Heero.

Duo le serra doucement dans ses bras et l'embrassa dans le cou.

- Je t'aime Heero et je suis à toi, comme toi tu es à moi. J'adore jouer avec mon cadeau de l'année dernière que tu portes au téton gauche.

- Oui mais l'anneau se retire.

- Hum… Mais n'oublions pas le deuxième piercing que tu as fait faire sur une partie de ton anatomie des plus sensibles, par amour pour moi(1).

Heero rougit violement et enfuit son nez dans le cou de Duo.

- _Tu fantasmais de me voir en porter un à cet endroit. _

- Oui et j'aime jouer avec lorsque je te touche… Tu le portes aujourd'hui ?

Heero rougit encore plus.

- Hai.

Duo lui releva le visage en l'embrassa avec passion. Heero ne se fit pas prier pour participer, mais hélas ayant oublié l'espace d'un instant le tatouage de Duo, il toucha le pansement de celui-ci et fit gémir Duo.

- Désolé. Je crois que nous ferions mieux de rester sage pour le moment.

- Oui mais pas ce soir hein ? Promets-moi ?

- Comme ta promesse d'aujourd'hui ?

Duo tel un enfant chouina, ce qui fit sourire Heero

- Non, tu n'es pas gentil. C'était pour toi.

- Hum, je sais. D'ailleurs je t'ai apporté une part de gâteau et un verre de lait, qui n'est plus très frais je pense.

- Ce n'est pas grave, tu me les as montés et rien que pour cela je t'aime encore plus.

Heero donna un baiser papillon à Duo, ce qui lui arracha une plainte de bien-être.

- Moi aussi je t'aime mon ange.

Heero cligna des yeux lorsqu'il se rendit compte que Duo fixait quelque chose derrière lui en souriant. Il se retourna t'en bien que mal pour voir de quoi il s'agissait.

- Solo ! Tu as fini de regarder les dessins animés ?

- Non, je venais voir ce que vous faisiez… Tu as vu Duo, j'ai rien dit.

Heero fronça les sourcils.

- Oui. Merci petit montre.

- C'est dommage pas contre t'as toujours pas reçu de fessée.

Ce fut au tour de Duo de froncer les sourcils à l'encontre de son petit frère.

- SOLO.

Heero sourit en coin.

- Ne t'inquiète pas Solo, Duo va recevoir une bonne fessée pour t'avoir demandé de mentir.

- HEIN !

- Chouette alors.

Solo redescendit au salon en sautillant de joie.

Duo fixait Heero choqué de ce qu'il venait de dire à son petit frère. Mais surtout aussi apeuré par ce qui l'attendait, car Heero ne mentait jamais.

Et Heero toujours sourire en coin pensa qu'il allait enfin pouvoir assouvir un de ses fantasmes.

Donner la fessée à son baka natté.

**FIN  
du  
LXXXVII**

Vous avez bien failli ne rien avoir, j'espère que ce petit texte vous aura plus.  
BIZ et à dans une semaine ou 15 jours.

_**Catirella **_

(1) - Je ne vais pas vous faire un dessin. Ça existe j'ai vérifié avant bien sûr sur internet. J'aimerais juste ne pas être à la place d'Heero. _Bouuuuu… _

* * *

_**Je vous remercie de m'avoir lue et vous souhaite une bonne fin de semaine…**_


End file.
